VTR - SidePost Story - Trouble in Karasuna
by Salt-the-Catgirl
Summary: Yep, another entry in the Voyage To Rimhakka saga. I just keep getting drawn back into this series! This is set after the original VTR, and after the side story that sets up Nai and Nyanperowna as a possible couple. Most likely after or during VTR 2, if/when any of it ever gets posted, but I couldn't wait that long for this story. I've been trying my best to brainstorm for Pyroma


_**Karneval - VTR - Side/Post Story - Trouble in Karasuna**_

 _ **Synopsys & Author's Note:**_ This is set after the original VTR, and after the side story that sets up Nai and Nyanperowna as a possible couple. Most likely after or during VTR 2, if/when any of it ever gets posted, but I couldn't wait that long for this story. I've been trying my best to brainstorm for Pyromancy, even forcing myself away from FITCR (Fighting In The Center Ring), but my mind refuses to stay focused on Pyromancy. This is one of those short little scenarios in the VTR universe that I just needed to get down before I forget about it. I can't promise this will become something longer later on, but I can be hopeful. To be honest, I've gotten a LOT of positive feedback on the original VTR, and encouragement from several people to turn it into an actual novel. I'm still sitting on the fence about it, but I'm considering the idea of editing it; changing names of the non-OC-characters, places, and creatures (Niji and Varuga), and stuff like that, adding a few things into the narrative, and extending the time line so that (since they're traveling by sea-faring boats) it actually makes a bit more sense, and attempting to sell it. But, we'll see. Having wrote this and finished off Pyromancy Chapter 16, I seem to be in the habit of making Yogi jealous tonight.

Yogi and Gareki sat at a table in the back of a pub in Karasuna. Their crew had been given leave of the ships, providing they stayed clear of trouble. With Lady Mine gone, they believed they could relax for a while. News of Gareki's pardons within Karasuna, Rimhakka, and Kafka was slow to spread, even after their latest adventure. Several people in Karasuna still thought Gareki was a pirate. That was good, because the pair wanted to keep things low-key during their time here. Most of Gareki's friends and allies here had left for Rimhakka, or were still aboard the Kuroi Hitsuji and the Kuronomie. Drawing attention wasn't what they wanted. Even Hirato and Tsukitachi had been ordered to keep a safe distance, though Nai and Nyanperowna were capable of following behind in their animal forms without drawing too much attention. The young captain and his princely lover spoke in hushed tones as they indulged in their meal.

"So, you've got other informants than just Sesirie here, right?" Yogi inquired, hopefully, as he popped a piece of steak into his mouth. He wasn't wearing his usual regal, princely attire, instead he had on a long-sleeved shirt with yellow and purple horizontal stripes, under a tattered yellow jacket and a tight pair of blue pants. Still, even with that, it was difficult to hide those Rimhakkan Royal Violet Blue Eyes and Golden Curls. He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with most people.

"Relax, will ya'?" Gareki chuckled, "This place is crawling with informants, do you honestly think Sesirie was the only one I had? In fact, this is usually a good place to find several of them. Sesirie was simply the best, and most trustworthy."

"Well, THAT's reassuring," Yogi sighed, resting his cheek on his hand.

"I don't understand what's in this book your father's looking for, anyway?" Gareki asked, "He's been sending us after trade-able goods up until now. To suddenly ask for some old tome, that no one's one hundred percent certain where it's at?"

Yogi shook his head. "I honestly don't know," he sighed, clasping his hands together and resting them just between his mouth and nose. "It does seem odd, but if Father wants it, I can't imagine it being anything bad. It's strange, though, that he thought it'd be dangerous to find it, when all is, is a book."

Gareki smiled. "If it's dangerous, that means he trust we're competent enough to get it. If it were bad and dangerous, he'd send me and keep you back home in Rimhakka," he said reassuringly. "He wouldn't want to ruin your good name by dragging you into something like that."

"I suppose you're right," the prince sighed with a nod.

"Tsk, damn," Gareki scoffed as he picked up his mug.

"What's wrong, Handsome?" Yogi asked.

Gareki smiled and held up his pint-sized decanter. "I was afraid of that, there was more foam in that mug than booze. Sit tight, Beautiful, I'll be right back."

"Oi, don't go overboard, now," Yogi said, "We need you sober to perform your captains' duties when we leave port, you know."

Gareki laughed. "Give me SOME credit, will you? I can hold my liquor better than you can, after all," the young sea fairer winked, enjoying the blush that swept across the prince's face. With that, he left the table and approached the bar. "BAR KEEP, another beer, will ya'?" he called. The room went silent. Gareki smirked, " _Seems those misconceptions about me that Mine and Palnedo put forth still stand,_ " he thought, " _Perfect cover._ "

"Right away, Sir!" the barkeep replied, taking Gareki's mug over to the keg.

"And make sure there's more mead than head in it this time," Gareki added.

"Yes sir," the barkeep replied.

Yogi remained quietly at the table, finishing his meal. No matter how low key he tried to be, he was still turning heads. His proper manners and stunning looks naturally drew the attention of the men and women in the room. He tried to ignore the whispers of those who were looking.

"Who is he?"

"Never seen 'im 'round 'ere before."

"Is he new?"

"Gosh, he's gorgeous."

"Is he with Captain Gareki?"

"Nah, the Raven would never associate with someone the likes of him without an agenda!"

"I wonder if he's interested in some womanly company, for a bit of a good time?"

"Take him to Madam Iva's for the night, we'd all come out rich women."

" _You wish, ladies,_ " Gareki and Yogi both thought quietly.

A door swung open and a beautiful woman with long black hair and gray eyes stepped into the room. A golden, bejeweled bitch-stick in her hand, and a long black dress wrapped around her body, her very presence quickly drew attention away from the quiet blonde in the corner. The hat on her head suggested she was a pirate captain, unusual for a lady, but not unheard of. She glanced around the bar, with a look of disdain toward it's patrons, until her eyes landed on the infamous Captain Gareki the Raven of the Kuronomie. She smiled and twirled her jewel encrusted cigarette holder between her fingers. Her 2-inch-heeled boots clicked on the wooden floor as she approached the bar. Aside from her footsteps, the whole room was quiet enough you could hear a pin drop. She settled down on the bar stool next to Gareki, and brushed her shoulder up against him.

"Evenin' Sailor, buy a lady a drink?" she asked.

Gareki stifled a chuckle at the cliche`. "What are ya' havin'?" he asked.

He didn't have to turn around. He could already feel Yogi's eyes locked on him from their table in the back of the room. The prince sat, cup to his lips, one eye open and locked on the young ship captain, with the other eye closed. A sudden sensation swept over the prince, which nearly made him choke on his drink. He sat his cup down and opened both eyes, his attention now snapping on the woman, rather than Gareki. Something about her didn't seem quite right.

The lady giggled and trailed a finger up Gareki's arm. "Why don't you surprise me, Captain?" She smiled as Gareki finally turned to look at her. "Yes, I know who you are, Captain Gareki," she laughed, "You're quite infamous, you know. How many ladies get to brag you've bought them a drink?"

"Very few," Gareki admitted, trying to remain indifferent to the woman's obvious attempt at stroking his ego. "Barkeep, a pineapple rum, for the lady?"

"Pineapple?" she exclaimed.

"Well, you did say to surprise you," Gareki pointed.

"Very well," she conceded, "Beggars can't be choosers, I suppose."

"Coming right up," the barkeep replied.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Miss?" Gareki said. "You know me, but I don't know you." He rolled his eyes, as he realized he'd fallen into another cliche`.

The lady chuckled, crooking a finger under his chin. "There will be plenty of time for you to get to know me," she cooed, "But not here, in front of all this riffraff, hmm?"

Yogi pushed himself up from his seat, wrapping both their meals in the clothes beneath them to carry out and leaving more than enough to pay the food and leave a healthy tip for the waitress in Rimhakkan Gold Doubloons on the table cloth underneath the dishes. He reached under the table and handed the packaged food to Nyanperowna, who had been sitting at his feet in her cat form this whole time. Once more, attention was drawn to the blonde, as he spoke up. "Captain!" he called, grabbing Gareki's attention. "Sorry to interrupt." He held up Nai in his Niji form, by the scruff of the neck. "But we've got to return to the ship. There's an emergency."

"And I haven't even gotten my drink yet," Gareki protested with a sigh, "Very well, I suppose it can't be helped." He stood and tipped his hat to the lady. "Forgive me, ma'am, but duty calls." He sat a few coins down on the bar. "Enjoy your drink."

"No time to explain," Yogi said, as Gareki approached him, ignoring the death glare from the woman.

"Alright, lead the way," Gareki sighed.

The pair quickly left the tavern. The Niji and the kitten followed behind them, carrying the tied up food in their mouths. Yogi smiled and looked back at the two tiny animals, once the pub was out of sight. "Alright, kids, you can change, now," he said.

Nai changed into his human form with ease, holding Gareki's food in his hand. Nyanperowna had a little more difficulty. She teetered and stumbled, only for Nai to catch hold of her. Nyanperowna blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Nai-Chan, nya," she said with a smile, playfully swishing her orange cat like tail. "Sorry about that, I'm still not quite use to this form, mew."

"It takes a while," Nai said with a smile, "But you'll get use to it soon enough."

Yogi smiled and placed a hand on both their heads, gently ruffling a hand through their hair. "Alright, you two head back to the ship ahead of us, and take the food with you."

"Nyah, Papa Yogi, can we have some of it when we get there?" Nyanperowna asked.

Yogi smiled. "Alright, you two can share what's left of mine, but leave Papa Gareki's so he can finish it when we get back, alright?"

"Merow! Yes sir, thank you!" Nyanperowna said happily.

"Come on, Nyan-Chan, I know the way," Nai said, taking her hand in his.

"Nai, you take good care of her on the way back," Gareki ordered.

Nai smiled and nodded. "You can count on me!" he promised, before the two of them ran off.

Yogi smiled and sighed, his hands resting on his hips. "They're so cute together," he said.

"So what was all that back there about an emergency?" Gareki asked, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb in the direction of the pub.

"I had to come up with something to pull you out of there," Yogi sighed.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Gareki asked.

Yogi raised an eyebrow. "Why should I be? Don't tell me you were considering her not-so-subtle offer to sleep with her?"

"You ARE jealous, aren't you?" Gareki scoffed.

"No," Yogi replied, flatly, "But would you have?"

"And risk loosing the best thing to ever set foot into my miserable little life?" Gareki scoffed, pushing the blonde against the wall behind them. "Not a chance. Besides," he teased, "If I wanted a woman, I'm sure you could use those powers of yours to change yourself into one for a little while, couldn't you?"

"I don't have THAT kind of control over this, yet," Yogi protested.

Gareki smiled and pressed his lips to Yogi's. The blonde smiled and wrapped his arms tight around the young seafarer, letting their tongues intertwine during the kiss.

Yogi smiled as they pulled away from the kiss, each only consenting to break away for the sake of breathing. "You're not the kind of person to turn down a lady when she asks for a drink," Yogi acknowledged, "But I'm not petty enough or insecure enough to fall jealous over something like that, either," he assured him.

"Then what was that back there?" Gareki asked.

"Something didn't seem right about her," Yogi said. "She entered the room and my whole body felt strange. It was almost like... Like she was eat up with Varuga cells and my Cradle Cells wanted to rip into her. I couldn't risk a scene like that in public, by standers could get hurt, and I couldn't just walk out and leave you there without a word."

"I'll be more cautious around her in the future, then," Gareki assured him, "I get the feeling we'll see her again."


End file.
